


总而言之不醒

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Rebirth Geralt, Resurrection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 雷狼，现代AU，转世者和长生种简单的白开水故事
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

雷吉斯教授于秋季乘火车返回陶森特。他订了早班列车，只拎了一个轻便的赭石色老式行李箱，里面放了些贴身衣物和日常用品。陶森特大学派出一位看起来和他年龄相仿的同级教授来车站接他，雷吉斯礼貌地和对方互相自我介绍，而后握手言谢，在迈上对方那辆小轿车时把头戴的灰色爵士帽拿在手里。他听到汽车点火迸发出野蜂群掠过的嗡鸣，车窗自动摇下，汽车尾气飘进车中，让雷吉斯不自在地揉了揉鼻子。

“如果不介意的话……”雷吉斯猛地转过头，好像刚从梦中惊醒。对方不介意地扬起嘴角，温和地指着副驾驶的安全带，示意他：“还是安全为好。”

雷吉斯依言系上安全带。他在汽车发动后又晃神片刻，陶森特的日光明亮，除开人群和工业时代的气味，空气中依稀还留存些罗勒、鼠尾草、无花果树的飘香，让雷吉斯心中无端升起些怀古的念想。驾驶座上的老教授看出雷吉斯有些思虑，放缓语气与他攀谈。他们先是讲到雷吉斯即将到陶森特大学所任的职位，又说到雷吉斯那位陶森特亲戚给他留下的所谓“遗产”，“你真幸运，这可是天降的好事。那个庄园很有名，据说主人祖上是陶森特的荣耀骑士，女爵赏赐那位骑士这座庄园，作为他惩治陶森特恶兽的奖励。”老教授满怀羡慕地摇着头，“你和那位庄园主是什么关系来着？”

“表亲，远房表亲。”雷吉斯漫不经心地回答，他内心有一套早就准备好的说辞，用过不止一遍，称得上是天衣无缝，没人能在他身份的真实性上挑出半点问题。

“虽然你继承了那座白鸦园，但我看你申请了学校里的校内公寓？”

雷吉斯微微点头，“离学校近一些，上课比较方便。 ”

“也是。”对方笑道，“那么大的庄园，想要打理起来也很麻烦。”

雷吉斯也笑了笑，对此不置可否。老教授对他态度亲切诚恳，虽然话多，但极有分寸，聊天的过程称得上是愉悦。得知雷吉斯无亲无靠之后还殷切地邀请他到家中共进晚餐，权当做给新同事的接风宴。雷吉斯抿着嘴唇婉拒，对方并不强求，只是诚挚地表示需要帮忙尽管开口，见雷吉斯点头之后还露出颇为欣慰的表情。

临近到达目的地之际，二人的话题又转回了陶森特，“你在陶森特有亲戚，那你以前来过这里吗？”

“曾经。”雷吉斯思忖着回答，又补充：“不过是很久以前的事情了。”

雷吉斯望着窗外飞速掠过的景色，他凭着记忆中的鲍克兰大致判断着车辆驶过的位置，刚刚路过的鲍克兰体育场应该就是原来的比武场，不过大部分景物都被现代化设施替代，连地貌也随着时间发生了变化。但既然已经路过了比武场，那——“噢！”老教授发出一声惊呼。他放慢了车速，抬着下巴示意雷吉斯，“那边就是你的白鸦园，要过去看看吗？”

雷吉斯在一瞬间遗忘了呼吸一般屏住气，半晌后又呼了出来。“不。”他收回目光，“还有些手续要办，我也没拿到钥匙。”

之后雷吉斯露出一副十分困倦的神情，老教授也识趣的没再说话。

陶森特大学坐落于鲍克兰城郊，建校至今已有一百余年。前身为陶森特的贵族骑士学院。尼弗迦德大帝恩希尔·凡·恩瑞斯统一南北方之后稳坐帝位，整个大陆太平盛世，民生、科技发展迅速。而他死后不过几十年的光景，各地群雄崛起，大陆再次散落成碎片。北境联合军不光摆脱了尼弗迦德的统治，甚至一路南下与帝国军进行正面角逐，尼弗迦德边境的陶森特附属国便首当其冲沦为第一战线。陶森特四面环山，易守难攻，北境联军不断派兵南下，尼弗迦德帝国不断支援边境，战争逐渐变成了一场耗时耗力的拉锯战。“这场战争之后断断续续打了将近一百年，陶森特人民从担惊受怕到习以为常。据说战争结束时陶森特举办了一场盛大的庆典，无论是哪一边的人都可以参与其中。而好多士兵早就在战场上相识了。我的曾祖母就是北方人。她在战场上救了我曾祖父的命，而我的曾祖父是一名帝国军人，陶森特骑士。”老教授在车上时兴致勃勃地对雷吉斯讲道，“战时贵族骑士学院撇开了偏见和阶级制度，招收所有有意效力于帝国的年轻人。战争结束后这件事被延续了下来，于是有了现在的陶森特大学。”

南北百年战争开始时雷吉斯已定居北方，极北。他们在大陆上游荡了些年头，在身边人不知第几次抱怨阴雨天让他的膝盖隐隐作痛时下了不再漂泊的决心。本有意回到宜居的陶森特，又恰逢北方局势动荡，往南走的一路战火连绵。这情境似曾相识，但二人心境已有所不同。此时他们的目标在身边，而不是前方，于是干脆折返回到了诺维格瑞。北方的故友前几年相继逝去，只留下些传唱的诗篇散在空气里。兴许是睹物思人，兴许是呆着无聊，总之没过多久他们又离开了诺维格瑞，回到了凯尔莫罕——一切开始的地方。

那时候他们他们从诺维格瑞去凯尔莫罕的时候骑马走了半个月，而现在从凯尔莫罕附近阿德卡莱坐飞机转火车到达陶森特，算上中转的等待时间也不过花了两天。当然，他未来的同事可不知道其实他一个星期之前就到达了陶森特——处理一些琐事，其中包括他的身份，以及白鸦园的归属问题。而后埃米尔·雷吉斯，一名合法的诺维格瑞公民终于重新回到这个世界上，并即将前往陶森特大学任职草药学教授。

在了解了当今世界的药理后，陶森特大学依然保有草药学科让雷吉斯相当惊讶。仔细看来发现其实是医学院的选修科目，教什么、如何教，都可以自由发挥，需要上的课也不是很多。反正雷吉斯本来就是冲着陶森特大学图书馆丰富的藏书而去，大学校园也的确是个大隐隐于市的好地方。毕竟他不想住进白鸦园，人来人往的公墓也变得没有以前那么有吸引力了。

大学开学的第一个星期，雷吉斯一方面忙于着手准备之后上课用的教案，一方面还要处理生活上的琐碎事情。选择融入人群的缺点就是他必须要比之前表现得更像一个人类，即使他不需要一般食物来补充能量，他也试着让自己习惯一日三餐的饮食方式。这种节奏对人类来说理所应当，但对于吸血鬼来说似乎过于忙碌了。他夜晚团在公寓里看书，补习近百年的历史和新鲜理论，白天的时间则用来处理学校的事情，以及为自己的房间和办公室添置细节，还有在陶森特四处闲逛——用双腿。

陶森特的景色已经和他记忆中大不一样，城市随着发展向周边扩张，鲍克兰的城区已经比几百年前大了几倍，只有城中心还保有些古建筑以彰显城市风貌。曾经的鲍克兰王宫现在宣告是精灵遗迹，作为旅游景点开放。恰好雷吉斯在补习历史时读到现代人在追溯历史所产生的争议——有一个学派的学者认为，所谓的“精灵”或者“半身人”并不是真实存在的，只是其他长相怪异的人类民族被妖魔化的结果。乘着白帆离开这个世界也不过是一种美好的神话构思，他们最后都在种族主义的战争中被其他民族屠戮殆尽了。而猎魔人、吸血鬼、水鬼、女妖等等，更不过都是些迷信和虚构故事罢了。雷吉斯本人作为“虚构故事”的一部分，对这种理论哭笑不得之余也觉得有趣，人类向来擅长否定不认可的人、事、物，或者理念的存在，对于历史也是。

他本无意深挖自己的记忆，但他在陶森特住了五十年，就算对于吸血鬼来说只是须臾掠过，对人类来说却几乎可以算是一辈子，还是一个猎魔人生命的四分之一。如果可以他们想一直在这，时间短暂地在他们二人身上停摆，直到有人开始惧怕他们的不老不死。

雷吉斯穿过全然陌生的城市外围，城中心那些因保护古遗迹而留下的建筑群又让他产生了一种奇妙的倒错感，颜色一致的简陋住房，砖石铺成的行路，熟悉的路口转折统统下意识地唤起他记忆中相似或相对立的关系，仿佛迈进此处便可以回到从前。他不寻找记忆，记忆也会循着风来抓住他。他不想忘却，因为他不能剜去自己的血肉，却更不想沉溺其中，只好放弃继续游览熟悉的鲍克兰，转而走向不熟悉的陶森特周边，茂盛的野草、风、水流侵蚀过曾经的景致，偶尔有记忆掠过，也像适度饮酒让他自在。他在日记中简单地写道：一个老旧的躯体正在一个全新的世界中燃烧。

之后的一个星期他的生活已步上正轨。他每周只需要上三堂课，选课的学生不多，让他有大把的空余时间沉浸在图书馆的藏书中。

然而——帮历史学教授代课是他犯下的第一个错误。或许严格地说，选择来到陶森特才是他犯下的第一个错误，甚至更久，他的罪过可以追溯到百年之前，再之前，迪林根的墓地和曼德拉酒，恼人的月光和想要并肩前行的悸动。

那堂历史课，雷吉斯在点名册中看到了一个熟悉的名字——杰洛特·利维亚。他盯着那行字看了几秒，忍不住困惑地皱起眉头。而后他抬起头，空洞的眼神巡视过整个教室，并没有找到一张看起来应当是的面孔——一个黑发、红发、金发，或者白发的年轻人，有着一双或蓝色或绿色的眼睛。他满怀着只是一个诡异巧合的希冀点过了到场学生的名字，可憎的是，这位杰洛特·利维亚不在其中。


	2. Chapter 2

他们刚到凯尔莫罕时用了一整年的时间修缮凯尔莫罕各处。先是与狂猎决战时未来得及修补的围墙空缺（还从中找到一把质量不错的银剑），然后是被毁掉的城门到大厅。当他们终于结束了手头的工程想要休息一阵，某天杰洛特离开塔楼顶层卧室的时候，脚下的台阶应声碎裂，要不是猎魔人超乎常人的平衡性，他可能已经粉身碎骨了。那之后修缮塔楼一事紧急排上日程，他们的卧室也从顶层搬到了一楼，雷吉斯把餐厅旁边的小储藏室扩建，又重新布置了一番。他们好像也因此幡然醒悟一般发觉了这所狼派猎魔人学校真的足够大，大到他们就算每年都换一个房间住，几十年也不会住在重复的地方。

实际上雷吉斯记得有那么一次杰洛特的确从塔楼上摔落下来了，不过那又是很多年之后的事情。那时杰洛特执意把他们的卧室再搬回到塔楼顶层，那怕他在楼梯上花费的时间要比之前多出一倍。

尼弗迦德大帝身陨后的第七年，北方复国联军——北境联合军的前身——在科德温萌芽，以解放为名义向尼弗迦德政权发起了挑战。随后的十几年间科德温的内乱像燎原的星火烧边了整个北方，大批躲避战争的难民北上，在群山之间流离失所。在并非不得已的情况下，杰洛特决定撤掉凯尔莫罕周遭的障眼法，打开了城堡的大门，为难民们提供暂时的居所。

雷吉斯在杰洛特下定决心之后问他是否知道这么做意味着什么。杰洛特摇了摇头，又点点头。“也许。”杰洛特望着徐徐升起的炊烟，“只是我在与不在，这件事情总会发生。只是早晚的问题。”

那几年的凯尔莫罕非常热闹，麻烦自然也是接踵而至。好在一直在大陆四处游历的希里终于归来，和他们一起度过了那段日子。在此之前杰洛特和雷吉斯见到希里还是他们依然住在陶森特的时候，而希里的容貌和上次见面好似没什么变化，只有细细观察才能看见她眼角也有些时间流逝侵蚀出的褶皱，觉醒的精灵血脉给予了她更加长久的生命，和终归会走向苍老的心灵。猎魔人希里最终拒绝了尼弗迦德皇帝继承人的位置，但她在恩希尔大帝寿终前回到了尼弗迦德皇宫，以一名宾客的身份，陪伴恩希尔度过了最后的日子。

几年后的冬天，艾斯凯尔回到凯尔莫罕，在对凯尔莫罕的现状表达惊讶之余，也给杰洛特带来了兰伯特死在战场上的消息。他们不知道详情，也不知道兰伯特到底是为人、为财，亦或为猎魔而死，只知道多年前已和兰伯特结为伴侣的女术士凯拉梅兹同样消失在那场战争中，再无人听过她的消息了。

雷吉斯教授在心里老实地对自己承认：他没法不对——杰洛特·利维亚——其人留心。又或许这只是命运和他开的一个充满恶意的可爱玩笑，一个迎接他爬出坟墓，再次回到世间的惊吓盒子。他想起曾与猎魔人游历史凯利杰群岛，遇到过一只归隐于深山之中的古老教派，他们坚信现世的死亡并不是终结，而是另一场生命的开始。众生因惑业而苦，生生死死犹如汲井轮，永无止尽，故称做“轮回”、“转世”，即再世为人。唯有一心向善，才可在有朝一日摆脱这令人遍体生痛的循环往复。那其中有位盲眼的僧人，用一种更为古老的神秘文字撰写了一份经书，而后郑重地交付到吸血鬼的手中。那份经书中的详细内容雷吉斯看不懂，杰洛特更是一头雾水，唯有希里说她在各个世界中穿越时似乎见过这种文字，有机会可以去问问阿瓦拉克。然后这件事便被杰洛特强烈地否决之后无期限搁置了。

雷吉斯教授没见到这个杰洛特本人，也没有刻意地去寻找这人的消息。只是在夜深人静的闲暇时间思考些缥缈的如果和假设。如果那是曾经的猎魔人，利维亚的杰洛特，他是否应当做些什么？但是——不，如果杰洛特还在他身边，此刻应当会与他以“如果失去了记忆，更换了躯体，那他还是否是他”为议题进行长达几夜的辩论。正如过去他们经常沉溺在一件事情、一个命题之中忘却时间，天昏地暗。但此刻吸血鬼除了办公室里的人体骨架什么都没有，他与那骨架黑洞洞的眼窝对视了几秒，认真地问道：“我或许应当做点什么？"

人体骨架没有回答他，一只乌鸦掠过窗外开始落叶的梧桐，发出嘶哑的叫声。雷吉斯把自己的爵士帽赠予了人体骨架，未经对方允许，擅自把帽子扣在了对方光秃秃的头顶。

长久以来，雷吉斯一直对所谓”命运“存有深切的疑惑，他相信预言，了解意外律，对诸事时常产生一些奇妙的预感，他更知道命运擅长玩弄人心，让人期望落空，惨淡收场。如果命运为你打开一扇门，势必会关上另一扇窗——这意味着他会为此付出代价。雷吉斯并不惧怕代价，甚至可以说，如果有一个失而复得的机会他愿意付出一切。但他惧怕“代价”背后更深层的意义，那像是一个未知的黑洞，在雷吉斯的知识范围之外。更可怕的是，那可能不止只与他自己有关。

之后的一段时间他沉浸在“雷吉斯教授”这个角色中，直到某日他在自己的学生清单上又看到了一个熟悉的名字：夏妮·奥森福特。

雷吉斯之前并未见过那个夏妮，只在丹德里恩的叙述中听闻她有一头漂亮的红头发。在凯尔莫罕的年间他曾陪伴杰洛特赴往奥森福特参加夏妮的葬礼——丹德里恩在这位值得尊敬的牛堡大学医学院院长的弥留之际寄信给杰洛特，声称再与他们见一次面是夏妮和他自己最后的愿望。那次他们的确顺路安葬了丹德里恩，并与卓尔坦和他的半身人兄弟们一起喝得酩酊大醉。卓尔坦对雷吉斯说他会回到已经解放的玛哈坎，不想继续在人类的世界顿足了。

他停止回忆丹德里恩苍老又浑浊的眼睛，在课上注意到夏妮·奥森福特像红枫叶一样的短发。她是个认真又强势的美丽女人，且对雷吉斯的草药课程相当倾心，在课后也时常捧着各种典籍和笔记来向雷吉斯请教，雷吉斯在对夏妮欣赏之余也在偶然间想到，她的确是那种杰洛特会喜欢的女人。

冬假时雷吉斯拒绝了同事的邀请，自己在公寓里度过了一个冷清的圣诞节。待到再次开学他在选了自己课程的学生清单中看到了两个名字，其一是朱利安·阿尔弗雷德·潘克拉次，其二就是他之前已经知道，但目前还不熟悉的存在——杰洛特·利维亚。

这算是惊喜吗？雷吉斯问过办公室的人体模型。

雷吉斯看得到自己的犹豫。他在最近这几个月阅读了大量关于“转生”的宗教、历史、炼金、神秘学，甚至是哲学的书籍，这个概念在他看起来比起真实的存在，更像是一个生者不愿面对失去和死亡而构造的臆想。更何况，命运到底为何、凭什么如此地善待他呢？是怎样无尽的巧合，能堆砌出他即将面对的一切？

那一次雷吉斯在办公室从夜晚坐到天亮，他一直没有合眼，直到清晨的鸟鸣提醒他上课的时间到了。他漫步走向教室，在门口驻足片刻，听到里面传来熟悉的声音，忍不住扬起嘴角。然后缓慢地推开门，他抬起头，先是看到夏妮，她正漫不经心地和身旁的一位样貌英俊的棕发年轻人讲话，棕发年轻人说话的语调抑扬顿挫，且十分风趣。而后——在那一个瞬间雷吉斯几乎忘记了假装心跳和呼吸——夏妮的身旁另一侧还有一个男人，他样貌年轻，且相当英俊，看起来不过二十岁出头，但已经一头白发，不像是追求时尚所漂染出来的，更像是某种天生的基因变异。他的脸颊清爽干净，几乎没什么疤痕，只在眼下有一道颜色稍深的胎记。

雷吉斯看着他，他也看着雷吉斯。他们身边的人群嘈杂，声音和空间都陷入一种若隐若现的境地，好像时光快速地倒流，又再次前进，回到现在。雷吉斯倒抽一口冷气，他一时晃神，没办法清醒——他完全撞碎在那金棕色的眼睛里了。


	3. Chapter 3

杰洛特·利维亚在临近期末时被自己的好友朱利安·阿尔弗雷德·潘克拉次拽着袖子游走在各个教授的办公室。朱利安虽然成绩优异，但缺课太多，有不少教授一学期都见不到这人几次。没有给教授留下一个好印象，教授最后给出的成绩自然差强人意。于是朱利安决定剑走偏锋，直接去和教授本人打好关系，好为自己讨个漂亮分数。至于他为什么要拽着杰洛特一起，“因为我们是朋友，杰洛特。”朱利安一本正经，“我帮你，你也帮我。”杰洛特记不起来朱利安除了帮他找麻烦还做过什么，不过杰洛特本身也无事可做，帮朱利安跑跑腿也未尝不可。

他这位好友比起自己的名字，更喜欢让大家称呼他为——“丹德里恩”，五百年前的一位吟游诗人正叫此名。现如今这位吟游诗人的本名已不可考，留下的诗歌在学术界的地位也颇具争议，但朱利安坚持自己眼光独到，发现了这位诗人的作品蕴含着旁人无法媲美艺术价值，而他本人也和这位是诗人有着相等的才华，所以有责任继承“丹德里恩”这一名号，并将他们的艺术发扬光大。不过目前愿意这样称呼他的只有杰洛特和夏妮而已。丹德里恩起初选择草药学作为选修也是因为夏妮。他坚信这位绿眼睛的漂亮美人在球场外盯着他目不转睛，一定是被他英俊的外貌迷得魂不守舍，于是义无反顾地选择了自己毫无基础的草药学，只为了和夏妮多说上几句。直到几人熟络了起来丹德里恩才知道，当初在球场外夏妮看的不是丹德里恩，而是一旁杰洛特的金色眼睛。

“你的眼睛是天生的吗？”夏妮凑近杰洛特，一时间杰洛特只能注视着夏妮那双湖水般的绿眼睛。

“是。”他片刻后才回答，“我出生时就这样。”

“那你的头发呢？是染的吗？”

“是天生的。”

“你的父母也是如此吗？”夏妮终于退开了些，丹德里恩在一旁不忿地撇着嘴。

“我没有父母。但曾经养育我的人，她的头发是白色的。”杰洛特轻叹一口气，缓慢地解释着，“她说她不是我的母亲，而且拒绝我叫她母亲。”

“你的养母？”

“不，我说了，她不是我的母亲。”

夏妮为自己的失言向杰洛特道歉，杰洛特只是耸了耸肩膀。她面带愁容时的哀伤模样比以往还要动人，杰洛特几乎以为自己要爱上她了。但他很快就把这种情绪抛却在脑后，期末让夏季变得冗长，他与丹德里恩穿梭在校园的各个角落，草药学教授托他们去周边的草地寻找一种黄色的花朵，以弥补二人一团糟的出勤率。他们晚些时候来到草药学教授的办公室，外面雨淅淅沥沥地下个不停，杰洛特没有带伞，被雨水打湿的头发黏腻的在他后颈处打卷，带来一种挥之不去的恐怖预感。他们敲门，听着应声进门，窗外梧桐树影闪过，杰洛特发现这位老教授没有开灯，室内昏暗的像水汽四处弥漫。老教授手里拿着书，杰洛特也不知道他是否在看。可谁又能在这样昏暗的环境下看书呢。丹德里恩和教授谈起成绩的事情，把采摘到的植物放到教授的桌上。杰洛特趁机打量起教授的办公室。待客的沙发和茶几占据了室内大部分空间，一旁的玻璃柜中摆满了杰洛特不认识的植物和玻璃罐子，窗旁的人体骨架头颅倾斜，头顶盖了一顶灰色的毛呢软帽，杰洛特发誓他在教授的头顶也见过这顶帽子。窗户另一边是一人高的枯萎树干，几只乌鸦静静地潜伏在上面，与杰洛特眼瞪眼。

“这是真的？”杰洛特小声地嘟囔，老教授适时地转头看向他，丹德里恩的视线随之而动，用眼神质问杰洛特：你在做什么？

杰洛特一时无言，一只乌鸦从他身侧掠过，径直飞到教授的桌上，尖利的爪子落在一摞书籍的边缘。杰洛特听到教授缓缓开口，“这些可怜的小家伙正好在此处避雨呢。”

在此之前杰洛特听闻过学生间风传草药学的教授埃米尔·雷吉斯学艺精湛，但性格孤僻，不喜与人来往。唯有对这门学科莫名着迷的夏妮对此言论稍稍作出反驳，“其实雷吉斯教授相当亲善，且有问必答，不过……”夏妮皱起眉头，“这可能也是大家觉得他奇怪的原因所在。”

“似乎没有什么问题能难倒他，无论是哪一方面的问题，他都能回答出一个所以然。而世界上哪有人会无所不知呢？”

这世上无人能做到无所不知，只是有人会把自己的弱点隐藏的很好。杰洛特在沙发上坐下，百般聊赖地开始观察茶几上的蒸馏设备。外面雨声渐渐更加急促，雷吉斯教授与二人闲谈起来，示意不介意的话可以在他这等到雨停，不必冒雨赶回住处。而且他最近酿出的新酒正无人品尝，或许这两位学生可以帮他试试“毒”。

他说这话时稍稍扬起嘴角，乌黑的眼睛紧盯着二人，丹德里恩肉眼可见地打了个哆嗦，杰洛特却同样直视回去，满眼都写着跃跃欲试。片刻之后雷吉斯教授收回视线，他看起来好像十分满意。那天的雨下得很大，几乎淹没了校园里的林荫小路，杰洛特和丹德里恩在老教授的办公室里一直留到他们不得不离开此处，他们喝光了教授私酿的曼德拉酒，丹德里恩许诺，要是再有机会他一定要带着上好的芝士和陶森特特产的优质水果走进这间办公室。杰洛特在最后问雷吉斯教授，他们找到的黄色小花到底是不是教授所需要的植物，雷吉斯教授先是摇头，在杰洛特睁大眼睛之前又点了点头，慢吞吞地回答没关系，他已经找到想要的东西了。

即便如此，凯尔莫罕也不过是一个城堡而已。城堡开放的第五年，希里再次离开回到自己的旅途，杰洛特则时常因城堡内嘈杂的空气感到烦闷，“我们得让这群人离开这里。”杰洛特对雷吉斯说，“他们不能一直在凯尔莫罕。”

又有什么不能的呢。雷吉斯想，终有一天你会死亡，而我会离开，唯有无处不在的人类将继续在此处繁衍生息，让动物无处躲藏，植物冒然生长。而雷吉斯对杰洛特此时的状态了然于心，深知自己的爱人已经受够了吵闹，连为了生存所养殖的家畜叫声都让人抓心挠腮，不得安宁。于是雷吉斯帮他劝解住在城堡中的人民，指引他们下山，开辟新的住所，那里气候比山上更好，水源充足，田野广阔，道路四通八达，正适合人们建起新的村落。他们不必忧心于战争，因为北境的战线逐渐南移，科德温境内的情况已经趋势平稳了。而雷吉斯许诺，他定会时刻盯着他们，要是情况有变，杰洛特不会什么都不做。

就这样，最后一家人搬离凯尔莫罕后，杰洛特和雷吉斯终于又找回了他们梦寐已久的平静和安宁。唯有二人内心深处清楚，这暂时的无声不过是无尽的时代车轮前进中途的间歇。也如雷吉斯所许诺的那般，他的乌鸦朋友长久的落在山下村落的枯枝之上，那处同样以“凯尔莫罕”命名的小小村落生气勃勃，从村落到城镇也不过几十年光景，直到他所熟识的人们依次住进郊区开辟的坟场，乌鸦终于飞回了城堡。

几年后狄拉夫循着雷吉斯的踪迹找到凯尔莫罕，路过下面的城镇，好奇地问过雷吉斯他们做了什么，雷吉斯摇摇头，“那不过是人类的自然发展罢了。”

那年杰洛特的年龄临近二百岁，如果消息没错，那他已经是世间仅存唯一的狼学派猎魔人了。狄拉夫看得出猎魔人的身躯以步入年迈，早就不如之前了，他身上散发着一种人类独有的疲惫味道，金色的眼睛像摔在地上的玻璃球，从内部碎开一片浑浊。他们谈到陶森特，蕾娜——席安娜，已然分不清曾经分明的罪恶到底是谁的错误。杰洛特问他这些年是否和人类或者吸血鬼开始新的恋情，狄拉夫看着雷吉斯意味深长地说：“不。”

雷吉斯知道狄拉夫已经在他身上看到了结局。

他们三人一起喝酒，杰洛特喝得不多，吃得也很少，且早早准备睡下，直言雷吉斯和狄拉夫这二位许久不见的吸血鬼兄弟应当单独聊聊。于是雷吉斯带着狄拉夫来到凯尔莫罕最高的山峰之上，那里有一片前人留下的魔法草药温室，雷吉斯便把此处改良成一方小小的植物天堂。他和狄拉夫伴着月光聊到近况和过去，却对未来绝口不提。有几次狄拉夫想要说些什么，却被雷吉斯不动声色地转移了话题。第二天，原本计划多呆些日子的狄拉夫准备离开。雷吉斯送他到山脚，狄拉夫在离开之前皱着眉对雷吉斯说：“这次我帮不了你。”或许是因为他的声音过于懊恼，且饱含歉意，让雷吉斯莫名地有些难堪。但他很快调整了表情，“你本就不必为我做些什么。”雷吉斯声音轻快，几乎听不出任何的情绪，“而且这不过是自然地、必然会发生的事情而已。”

狄拉夫盯着雷吉斯看了几秒，最后说：“希望我们能够再见，埃米尔。”

雷吉斯目送自己的兄弟离开，没有做出任何的保证。


End file.
